


Love Walked In

by em1028, TwoGirlsWritingPorn, WerewolvesandMoonbeams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band Fic, M/M, Rock Star Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1286008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/em1028/pseuds/em1028, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoGirlsWritingPorn/pseuds/TwoGirlsWritingPorn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewolvesandMoonbeams/pseuds/WerewolvesandMoonbeams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AO3 Users AngelsAndDemonsAndHuntersOhMy and WerewolvesandMoonbeams have come together to bring you the next best Destiel fic! </p><p>Dean Winchester is the lead singer and guitarist of License to Carry, the local classic rock cover band. He, along with his bandmates Kevin Tran and Benny Lafitte, rock the Roadhouse every night.</p><p>Castiel Novak is a shy young man of 22, fresh out of a nasty breakup with an older man, Balthazar. When Cas' siblings convince him to join them at the Roadhouse, Cas finds himself head over heels for a mysterious rocker after a few songs and just one appletini.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy the first chapter of our first fic written in tandem (and check out our other works too)! We've got quite a great story lined up here. We will be updating (probably) weekly. Comments always welcome :)

Castiel Novak still couldn’t believe what had happened. The past day and a half was a complete blur of shouting, tears, and heartache, and after sleeping for five hours, Cas still wasn’t feeling any better.

The twenty-two year old was curled up on his bed in the fetal position, staring at the picture on his bedside table, Balthazar’s now sickening, smiling face staring straight back at him. Cas let out a wrecked sob, reaching out and slamming the picture down. He was back to crying, chest heaving and body shaking. Cas barely registered the knock at his door, his headache too painful and his sobs too loud for him to concentrate on anything else.

“Castiel?” His sister Anna walked in slowly, carrying a glass of water. She was only three years older than him but she was wise beyond her years. “Oh, Cas,” she whispered when she saw her brother on his bed, crying his eyes out.

She placed the water down on the nightstand next to the now broken frame and sat down next to Castiel. She placed her small hand on his shoulder, rubbing gently. Anna looked down at Cas, her hazel eyes full of sadness. She hated seeing her little brother like this. She hated knowing she couldn’t really do anything for him.

“Hey, baby bro!”

“Gabriel, go away!” Anna said hurriedly as the next oldest Novak child sauntered into Cas’ room.

“Just wanna check on the little one,” Gabe said, holding up his hands defensively. “Besides…” He trailed off, stepping out of the doorway to reveal two larger men standing behind him. “Look what the cat dragged in.”

Cas managed to lift his head at that, looking up at his four older siblings as he took shuddering breaths.

“Michael? Lu-Luke?” Cas stuttered, tears still streaming down his pink cheeks. “What are you gu-guys doing here?”

Michael and Lucifer, the eldest of the Novak siblings, lived just a few minutes away from their childhood home where the three younger siblings still lived with their father, Chuck, and stepmother, Becky.

The thirty year old twins came to sit on the free side of Cas’ bed, each on putting a hand on their youngest brother’s shoulder. Gabriel hopped up onto the end of the bed, tucking his legs under himself.

“We heard something happened with Balthazar,” Lucifer said, furrowing his brows. Cas still hadn’t told anyone exactly what went on. Michael's eyes darkened at the mention of Balthazar, his hand tightening on Cas’ shoulder.

“I never liked him,” Michael nearly growled, wanting nothing more than to punch the blond dickhead in the face.

Balthazar was the same age as Michael and Lucifer, which was how he and Castiel had met and started dating in the first place. Balthazar had seemed nice enough, always doting on and pampering Cas. The older Novaks had always been fine with Cas’ relationship with the older man, until, of course, he did something that could reduce Cas to this state.

“Come on,” Anna said suddenly, standing up and opening Cas’ closet. “We need a night out. Just us Novaks. We haven’t done that in forever.” She pulled out jeans and a blue tee shirt, tossing them onto the bed next to Cas.

“I don’t want to go anywhere,” Cas murmured through his sobs, pulling his pillow tight against his chest. “I just...I just want to stay here and _die_.”

“Getting out might do you some good, baby bro,” Gabriel said, gently whacking Cas’ foot. Michael shot Gabe a look and Lucifer held up his hand before Gabriel could pick a fight with his older brother. Michael stood, coming around to the other side of the bed to help Cas up.

“Come on,” Michael muttered, hooking his hands under Cas’ arms and hoisting up his brother. Cas went willingly, body too weak to protest. “Take a nice, hot shower and get dressed. We’ll head over to the Roadhouse in an hour.”

As the siblings began filing out of Castiel’s room, they all shot their baby brother a soft glance, murmuring speculations about what had happened as they went downstairs.

An hour and a half later, Cas made his way out of his room, wearing what Anna had picked out for him. She looked up from her seat at the kitchen table, immediately crossing over to wrap her arms around Castiel.

“I’m glad you’re coming out with us,” she whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek.

After much fighting about who got to sit where in the car, the group was finally on their way to the Roadhouse, the local bar and restaurant. Everyone was babbling excitedly, except for Cas who was staring out the window, a small furrow between his brows. The Roadhouse was where everyone in town went. The Harvelles, the owners, had a daughter Anna’s age and a son a few years older than Michael and Lucifer. The town of Lawrence, Kansas was small enough so that everyone knew everyone, and the Roadhouse was usually the place to be.

As the Novaks approached the bar, Cas could hear the strum of an electric guitar and he groaned inwardly. The Roadhouse usually had a local band playing and there was probably some terrible rock band performing; the perfect recipe to exacerbate Cas’ headache.

Michael, Lucifer, and Gabriel were the first to enter, pushing open the door and causing the music to pour out from the building. Cas and Anna followed closely behind.

_“Just about that moment...the timing was so right...You appeared like a vision….sent down to my life….I thought I was dreaming when I saw you that night….”_

The electric guitar blared and the drums were slammed just as Cas came in and looked up at the stage.

_“That’s when love walked in through my door...That familiar feeling I had once before...Love walked in through my door...And it felt so strange.”_

Cas looked up, starting from the black boots of the singer and guitarist, eyes sliding up over the performer as the man belted out the words. Cas eyes trailed up the stranger’s body, taking in black combat boots, dark jeans, a tight black tee shirt, tattoos up muscled arms which were grasping a deep red guitar, and, finally, Cas’ gaze landed on the greenest pair of eyes he’d ever seen. Cas’ mouth was slightly agape, his bright blue eyes wide as he stared up at the man on stage.

XXX

Dean Winchester was many things. An egotistical bastard, he was not. Although if one was to ask Jo, she would disagree.

“Jesus, will you stop messing with your hair?” Jo huffed, leaning against the door frame. The back room of The Roadhouse had become a makeshift dressing room for License to Carry, their classic rock cover band. Since their first performance at the bar, they had been a main attraction, and as far as Jo was concerned it had all gone to his head.

“Relax, we’ve got like, five minutes until our set. We’ll be ready.” Dean ran his fingers through his spiked hair, trying to fix any missed strands.

“Yeah, well the other guys are ready now. Your hair looks fine, princess. Now let’s go.” Jo grabbed onto his arm and gave a tug. “They’re all waiting for you.”

“If you listen close enough, you can hear them chanting your name,” Kevin said as he tuned his bass, shit eating grin just barely visible under his curtain of too-long bangs. “De-ean, De-ean.”

Benny joined in, hitting his drumsticks together along with the beat, and soon the room was filled with sarcastic chanting of Dean’s name over and over again. Dean got up, rolling his eyes at the antics of his bandmates. He was used to their constant teasing, and the comments simply rolled off of his back.

“Come on, let’s get out there. My ‘fans’ are waiting.” He chuckled and grabbed his guitar, slinging the strap over his shoulder and around his chest. He looked at his friends, still shocked that this group of different personalities had grown into a working band, one that did in fact have fans and a following, one that had found success in the bar. The had what it took to make it big, he was certain of that.

The walk to the stage was the only time that Dean ever felt any form of anxiety. The stretch of hallway, poorly lit and smelling like stale coffee and spilled booze, was long, and his stomach exploded into a hurricane of butterflies. They were performing a new song tonight, a cover of one of Dean’s favourite songs, one that had been rattling around in his head for days. And as confident as he was in their performances, and as well as their practices had gone, the fact that they had never played the song before a bigger audience than Sam and Jess was nerve wracking. Dean almost jumped out of his skin when a pair of slim hands came out of the dark curtains to grope at him.

“Mmmm, someone looks yummy tonight.” Lisa’s fingers trailed beneath the hem of his shirt, skimming lightly over his now exposed skin. Dean quickly pulled his guitar over his chest, effectively blocking her hands from doing much more.

“Hey, Lis,” Dean said with a smile, a hand coming up to rub at the back of his neck. Their manager was constantly flirting with him and, sure, she was beautiful and nice, but Dean just simply wasn’t interested.

“You got any plans for later?” she asked, leaning dangerously close. Dean simultaneously pulled back, looking down at his guitar to plug it into the amp.

“Uhh...probably with Sammy and the guys or...or something,” he managed to stutter, giving her another small smile. “Well, gotta...y’know, go.” His grin turned teasingly cocky as he ran a hand through his hair for the upteenth time. “The fans await.”

With that, Dean looked over at Kevin and Benny, giving his signal, and the three walked out onto the stage together.

The moment Dean stepped out onstage, all anxiety he had disappeared. He loved being out there in front of the audience. The stage was his home, and he had never felt more himself than he did under those lights.

They got into position, Dean moving to the front of the stage and grabbing the mic. The people who had crowded around the stage erupted in applause and catcalls. The front row was full of college girls who had become lovingly (well, mostly) referred to as their groupies. Few sets passed without Dean getting groped by at least one of them.

“How’s everyone doin’ tonight?” Dean asked, putting on his most charming smile. The girls in the front row screamed and he chuckled into the mic, the sound reverberating around the room. “As most of you know, we’re License to Carry…” Dean paused, the girls squealing once more. “We’ve got Benny Lafitte on the drums, Kevin Tran on bass, and I’m Dean Winchester, guitar and vocals.” After he said his name, the rest of his words were drowned out by the handful of college girls screaming once more. “Anyways, we’ve got a great set of some classics for you tonight, so enjoy!”

The restaurant clapped and cheered and Dean grinned, lips scraping the mic as he did so. He brought his guitar from around his back to his chest, lining up his fingers on the strings.

“We’re starting out with a new addition to our set tonight. Came out a little later than what we usually play, but it’s a good one nonetheless. Here’s Thunder’s 1990 hit, _Love Walked In_.”

The first chord silenced the crowd, and Dean grinned. He loved being the center of attention, loved having all eyes on him. His fingers moved expertly over the strings, and any doubts he had had about adding this song to the set disappeared.

 _“So tired of waiting I walked an empty land…”_ His voice was low and sweet, and he cast a quick look over the crowd.

_“I was looking for something to help me understand...But bad luck kept turning my dreams into sand...I didn't want pity, I had my share of friends...I wanted somebody more special than the rest...I was aching inside like I was approaching the end.”_

He licked his lips, taking advantage of the small pause to scan the crowd again. He continued singing, a small smile on his lips as his fingers slid over the strings on his guitar.

 _“Just about that moment...the timing was so right...You appeared like a vision…sent down to my life…I thought I was dreaming when I saw you that night…_ ”

The door opened and Dean glanced up, watching as three men entered the room. Dean recognized them as the Novak brothers; the older ones were close in age to Dean and he remembered that Jo went to school with their younger sister.

Following close behind was the redheaded girl Dean had just been thinking of, along with the youngest Novak. Dean recognized him but couldn’t place a finger on what the kid’s name was.

_“That’s when love walked in through my door...That familiar feeling I had once before...Love walked in through my door...And it felt so strange.”_

Dean looked down, his eyes trailing the mop of black hair as the kid entered the Roadhouse. He raised up on his toes a little, peeking over the mic to eye this mystery man up. The stranger was clad in dark jeans and a blue v-neck tee shirt and Dean couldn’t help but dart his tongue out over his lips. Dean’s eyes came to land on the other man’s and his heart stuttered a bit when he realized that a pair of amazingly bright blue eyes were staring right back at him.

XXX

As License to Carry continued on with their set, Dean couldn’t take his eyes off of the mysterious Novak brother, and it seemed that the stranger couldn’t keep his eyes off Dean, either. Dean was unconcerned; he basked in the attention, letting his confidence drip from him with every note he sang.

Cas kept his eyes trained on the singer and guitarist the entire time he was on stage, unable to look away from those captivating green eyes. He barely registered his siblings ordering drinks and food; all he could concentrate was this gorgeous man staring _right back at him_.

The band finished up their set for the night, Dean waving to the crowd and calling out his thanks. He grinned his signature grin, sending a wink towards the blue eyed beauty. Cas gaped, watching with his jaw lack and pouty lips slightly parted as Dean left the stage. Did this guy--Dean, as he’d said as he gave a farewell on behalf of the band--just wink at _him_?

The moment he was backstage, Jo jumped him. “You guys were so great tonight! I loved it.” She pressed a kiss to Dean’s cheek before turning to the other guys. “Seriously, they loved you.” She threw a glance at Benny, her cheeks flushing a little. Benny winked at her, a sly smile playing across his lips.

“Thanks.” Dean ruffled her hair, much to her chagrin. He walked ahead, wanting to get cleaned up before going back out to the bar.

“Dean, wait!” Jo grabbed his arm, getting him to turn around. “Hey, I saw you checking out that guy in the audience. Tall, dark, and cute as a button?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he said as he cleared his throat and rubbed at the back of his neck. As far as Dean was concerned, no one knew about his bisexuality. Not that it wasn’t written across his face in red magic marker. It was obvious to anyone who came in contact with him.

“Yeah, whatever. Look, I know him, his name is Cas, he’s Anna’s brother, he’s into guys, and he was totally checking you out too, and you should buy him a drink, you idiot!” She punched him playfully in the arm. “Anna told me he likes appletinis. Get him one of those, and you’re golden.” She pulled back, looking over her shoulder at the other band members. “The guys and I are gonna grab a couple beers and get out of here, so you have nothing to worry about.” She turned on her heel and hurried back over to the guys, leaving Dean standing there a little dazed and confused.

Cas had been watching the show with rapt attention and barely realized when Dean and the rest of the band left the stage. He was still staring at the microphone, now without someone behind it, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open. Anna lightly tapped his shoulder and Gabe leaned in from across the table, waving a hand in front of his face.

“Cas?” Anna asked softly, rubbing her hand up and down his arm. “You okay there?” She had an amused smile on her face, knowing for sure that Dean Winchester had left Cas completely and utterly speechless.

A few moments later, Cas seemed to come to, and he shook his head a bit, snapping out of his lapse.

“Uhh...yeah, fine,” Cas answered, looking down at his untouched burger. He picked it up, despite the fact that it was most definitely cold by now, and took a bite, not really having registered how hungry he was. Dean was still in his mind, the attractive man’s voice still floating through his ears.

Dean moved over to the bar, ordering an appletini and leaning back to watch. The waitress sauntered over, and if Dean hadn’t been so focused on his blue eyed mystery man, he would have enjoyed the view.

“Hey sweetie,” the waitress flashed Cas a smile and set down the glass. “One appletini, just for you.” She wiped her hands on her apron. “I can see why you caught his eye, you’re cute,” she said with a wink.

Cas was nearly back to whatever normal was at the moment, chomping away on his burger and fries. He saw the waitress approach their table and he merely assumed Gabe had ordered another beer; however, when she set down the appletini, Cas looked up at her with wide eyes.

He watched her lips as she spoke, trying to make sure he was actually hearing her correctly. A guy had bought him a drink? And his favorite kind, too? For a heart stopping moment, Cas thought that maybe Balthazar was here, and from the look on Michael’s face, his older brother was thinking the same.

Cas’ long fingers wrapped around the stem of the glass and he brought it to his nose, sniffing the drink before taking a sip. His eyes scanned the bar, trying to spot out who had ordered the drink.

His azure eyes landed on none other than Dean, who was leaning up against the bar, one arm on the bar and one leg propped up on the foot of a stool. Cas gasped, eyes widening even more. Could he really have, as the waitress put it, caught the eye of the gorgeous rocker?

Dean caught Cas looking at him and flashed him a grin. He wanted to call him over. Wanted talk to him, get to know him inside and out, and if he was lucky, get to take him home.

He raised his glass, wanting to make sure that Cas knew without a doubt that he was the drink sender.

Cas furrowed his brows, cocking his head to the side as he looked at Dean. He watched Dean carefully, tracking his every move. Cas tipped his martini glass towards the other man, knowing now for sure that Dean had sent the drink. Without taking his eyes off of Dean, Cas raised the glass to his plump lips, taking a sip.

He took his glass in hand, taking in a deep breath. Cas knew his siblings were staring at him, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Dean’s gaze was so enticing that Cas just had to go over to this incomprehensibly beautiful man.

Cas stood, walking over to the bar. It seemed like everything was moving in slow motion. He kept his eyes trained on Dean, everything else blurring out of focus and all sounds dimming. He sauntered over, hips swaying as he approached Dean.

“Thanks for the drink,” Cas murmured when he was finally standing in front of Dean, mirroring the other man’s position by leaning against the bar. “How’d you know appletinis are my favorite?” Cas’ lips quirked up in a small smile, his voice low and soft, switching easily into flirting mode, finding it incredibly easy to push all thoughts of Balthazar aside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas share their first night together; Cas comes home to an unexpected guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay in the chapter! We've both been incredibly busy; however, now that it's the summer, we'll be able to post regularly!! Enjoy chapter two!

Dean grinned, leaning in close. He could smell the cologne that Cas was wearing, and he loved how he smelled like watermelon and cinnamon, a combination he never thought he could like.

“I just had a hunch,” he said with a grin. He looked Cas over. He was even more beautiful up close. Dean was even more taken aback by the clear blue of Cas’ eyes. Of course, Dean had seen them from across the room, but now that they were just a few inches apart? _Fuck_ , if those eyes wouldn’t _blind_ him. A list of blue things ran through Dean’s mind, and he crossed off each one, brain working almost on autopilot. He’d never seen any blue that was as crisp and intense as Cas’ eyes.

“It’s much appreciated,” Cas said with a soft chuckle, taking another sip of his drink. Well, wasn’t Dean just a charmer? When Cas caught Dean staring right into his eyes, a blush crept over his cheeks and he ducked his head, smile curling up over the corners of his lips. He glanced up at Dean from beneath his lashes, bottom lip sucked between his teeth.

“You guys sounded really good tonight, _Dean_ ,” Cas whispered, putting emphasis on the other man’s name. It was the first time he’d said Dean’s name and it felt simultaneously foreign and comfortable and it sent a chill down Cas’ spine.

“Thanks.” Dean brought his beer to his lips, teasing at the neck before taking a drink. Cas’ eyes stayed on Dean’s lips the entire time, watching them curl around the lip of the bottle. He resisted the urge to groan, wanting so badly to know what Dean’s lips would feel like against his own.

The two eyed each other for another moment, each with a small smile across his lips.

“So you come here often?” Dean finally asked, breaking the small breath of silence.

“Uhh...no,” Cas said slowly, nibbling hesitantly on his lower lip. “My siblings, they wanted to come here tonight and I joined them.” Cas decided to leave out the whole Balthazar thing, not wanting to burden the stranger with his issues. “You uhh...you play here often?”

“Sure do. Almost every night,” Dean answered with a grin, one that made Cas want to kiss it right off of Dean’s lips. “I’m good friends with the owner. Her daughter is kinda like a little sister to me.”

“Oh! Jo, right? Yeah, I know her,” Cas said with a nod, bringing his drink to his lips again and downing the rest of his martini. “Well, I know of her. My older sister went to school with her.”

Dean chuckled softly as he watched Cas speak, finding the other man’s excitement absolutely endearing. He waved over the bartender, ordering another drink for Cas.

“Just add it to my tab,” Dean murmured, not taking his eyes off of the raven haired beauty before him.

“Oh, Dean you don--” Dean cut him off with a wave of his hand. He took a step closer to Cas, picking up the new martini glass by the stem and bringing the glass to Cas’ lips.

“Oh, but I do,” he assured, his voice low and silky as he pressed the rim of the glass against Cas’ lips. This time, Castiel couldn’t hold back his whimper. He parted his lips, closing his top one around the other side of the glass. Cas’ hand wrapped around Dean’s on the stem of the glass and, together, they tipped cocktail into Cas’ mouth.

When they set the glass down, Cas’s fingers slid off of Dean’s slowly. Before he could drop his hand back down to his side, Dean caught Cas’ hand in his own, lightly running his fingertips over the knuckles of Cas’ hand.

“So, Cas...” Dean drawled, noting the flush of Cas’ cheeks and the smile on his lips. “I like your name. ‘S it short for anything?”

“C-Castiel,” the younger man managed to stutter, completely enthralled by Dean’s charm.

“Castiel,” Dean repeated, letting his tongue slip out across his upper lip as his mouth formed the last syllable. “Beautiful name. After an angel, right?” Cas nodded, blue eyes widening with amazement

“Cassiel,” Cas confirmed. “How’d you--”

“Catholic school,” Dean said with a laugh. “Ah, yes, Cassiel. The angel of solitude and tears, said to preside over the deaths of kings. Angel of Thursday, too, right? And isn’t _tonight_ a Thursday?” Dean raised his brows and stepped a bit closer. “Must be my lucky night, hmm, Angel?”

Cas blushed fiercely and merely nodded, looking up at Dean with a coy smile. He was so taken aback by Dean’s beauty that he was rendered speechless for a moment.

“Yeah,” Cas finally breathed, eyelids fluttering. “Must be.”

“Hey, whaddya say we get outta here?” Dean asked suddenly with a wink, heart leaping in his chest. Sure, it was obvious that Cas was attracted to him, but would the kid really want to go home with some guy he just met?

Cas raised a brow, tilting his head and squinting his eyes. Was this guy serious? Dean  _actually_ wanted him? Dean was totally out of Cas’ league. He looked over his shoulder at the booth where his siblings were sitting. Michael and Lucifer were deep in conversation with Anna, but Gabe was staring right at them. Gabriel winked at Cas and nodded his head, shooing him off with a lazy wave of his hand. Cas turned back to Dean with a broad grin on his face.

“Yeah, let’s go,” he said, nodding and detangling his hand from Dean’s. He downed the rest of his drink, a smile on his face.

Dean grinned and grabbed Cas’ hand again, pulling him towards the exit. Cas was giggling, a giddy feeling rising up in his chest. He squeezed Dean’s hand, smile widening when Dean squeezed back. Dean was jogging through the parking lot, and he led Cas to a sleek black car. The two stood in front of the passenger side, fingers linked and panting.

“Nice car,” Cas whispered, eyes trailing over the classic muscle car.

Dean grunted softly in agreement before opening the car door for Cas, ushering him in. Dean slid into the driver’s side and the two looked at each other for a moment.

In a heartbeat, Dean’s lips were on Cas’ and the younger man whimpered softly, hands coming up to frame Dean’s face. Dean tasted of beer and caramel and coffee and Cas licked into Dean’s mouth, unable to get enough.

Dean groaned into the kiss, his hands pressing hard against Cas’ hips. He reluctantly slid his lips away from Cas’, instead trailing them down his neck. Cas groaned, tilting his head to the side to give Dean more access. His fingers fisted in Dean’s black tee shirt, knuckles turning white.

“Dean...backseat...now,” Cas commanded, his words punctuated with breathy moans.

“No,” Dean said suddenly, pulling away. Cas whimpered at the loss, eyes wide and full of fear. Had he said something wrong? “My place...now.”

Cas immediately relaxed, nodding as Dean shoved the key into the ignition, started up the car, and sped out of the lot. Dean’s hand remained on Cas’ thigh, thumb gently stroking over the clothed skin.

“Is this really happening?” Dean asked with a soft chuckle, turning his head to look over at Cas.

“I think so,” Cas whispered, cheeks and ears tinting pink. He couldn’t even believe it himself. A mere few hours ago he was back at home sobbing and now here he was with possibly the sexiest guy on the planet, going back to his place.

 _‘If only Balthazar could see me now...’_ Cas thought with a smirk, reaching down to tangle his fingers with Dean’s.

Dean had never been more thankful for the short distance from the Roadhouse to his house. He wanted nothing more than to pull over to the side of the road and fuck Cas right then and there, but he resisted the urge. There was something about Cas that was just special, and Dean knew that he was worth more than a quickie on the side of the road.

By the time they pulled into the driveway, Dean’s hand had slid higher up Cas’ thigh, and he was palming Cas through his jeans, causing soft gasps to escape Cas’ lips. The car was barely off before Dean was pressing himself up against Cas once more, his hands exploring every part of the other man he could reach.

“God, you’re so hot,” Dean said, his voice breathy as he started working at the buttons of Cas’ shirt. Cas blushed furiously at that, back arching in an attempt to get closer to Dean. Suddenly, everything caught up with Cas, and he stilled.

“Wait,” Cas breathed, placing his hands on Dean’s chest and pushing softly. “We came to your apartment for a reason.” He leaned forward, pressing his lips chastely to Dean’s. Cas’ lips quirked up in a tiny smile and he chuckled before opening the car door, sliding out of Dean’s grasp and into the cool night air.

“You’re right,” Dean sighed, slipping out of the car and coming around to grab Cas’ hand. He leaned down, lips brushing over Cas’. “Come on, let’s get you up to bed.” Cas smiled in return, following close behind Dean.

Dean opened the door as quietly as he could, and was grateful to find the living room empty. He locked the door behind them, pressing Cas up against it to kiss him hard, taking a moment to explore his mouth before pulling back. Cas gasped as he was pressed up against the door, hands flying up to cup Dean’s cheeks. He groaned softly into the kiss, his own tongue tangling with Dean’s.

“This way, baby,” Dean whispered as he tore himself away from Cas’ sinful lips. He led Cas down the dark hallway to his bedroom. He turned one of the lamps on as he pulled the door shut, bathing the room in a soft glow. Cas grinned as he looked around the now lit room; it was so very _Dean_ , even though Cas didn’t know him all that long. There were classic rock band posters covering the walls, a record player with a stack of vinyls in the corner, and a typewriter sitting on the desk with crumpled papers strewn about. There were a few picture frames around the room, but instead of studying them as he normally would, Cas pulled Dean over to the large bed.

“I like your room,” he whispered coyly, staring up at Dean with wide blue eyes. Cas captured Dean’s bottom lip between his teeth, tugging gently. He plopped down on the bed, fingers still laced with Dean’s as he looked up at the other man. “And I think I like your bed even better.” Cas paused and glanced away suddenly, sucking in a deep breath.

“Uhh...I feel like this might be a good time to tell you,” Cas started, unable to meet Dean’s eyes. “I uh...don’t have sex on the first date.”

Dean chuckled and sat on the bed, pulling Cas close and kissing him again.

“That’s okay, ‘cause technically, this isn’t a date.” Dean’s hands moved to Cas’ fly, making quick work of pulling it down. Cas scrambled away at that, pushing himself up against the headboard.

“Dean, I-I’m serious,” he managed to stutter, fingers tightening around the clumps of sheets he was clutching. Dean pulled back, his face softening.

“Cas… Cas, it’s ok. We won’t do anything you want to do.” He touched Cas’ cheek. “We can just make out if you want. I’m ok with that. I just want to be with you tonight.”

“Thanks, Dean,” Cas whispered. He visibly relaxed, a small smile gracing his lips. “I appreciate it.” He reached over and turned on the iPod dock sitting on the bedside table. Drums and electric guitar filled the air and Cas surged forward, pulling Dean’s shirt off and then tugging the older man on top of him.

Steven Tyler’s crooning voice filled the air as Cas looked up at Dean, a small and excited smile picking up his lips.

_“I want your love, let's break the walls between us...Don't make it tough, I'll put away my pride…”_

Dean chuckled as he slotted his legs between Cas’, leaning over the man sprawled out on his bed. He pulled Cas’ shirt off, hands gently moving down the smooth expanse of chest before him.

“What a fitting song,” Dean whispered right into Cas’ ear, causing a shiver to roll down Cas’ spine. At that, Cas reached down, starting to tug off his and Dean’s jeans.

“Just making it more comfortable,” Cas whispered, looking up at Dean with wide eyes. Once their jeans were effectively bunched at the end of the bed, Dean was now clad in his black boxer briefs and Cas in his grey boxers. Cas wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist, groaning softly at the contact.

Dean pressed their hips together, rocking slowly, eliciting moans from both parties. Dean’s lips traveled to Cas’ ear, and he began singing softly along with the song.

_“Baby, You're my Angel, come and save me tonight...You're my Angel, come and make it alright…”_

They continued to rock against each other, Cas’ back arching up off the bed in an effort to press closer against Dean. Cas’ eyes fluttered closed as they moved, his hands coming up to grip Dean’s broad shoulders.

“So beautiful,” Dean whispered right against Cas’ ear, unable to help himself. “You’re so beautiful like this, Angel.”

Cas keened at the nickname and Dean’s compliments, his heels digging into the small of Dean’s back as he ground up, desperately seeking friction to ease his aching need.

Dean moved his hips in time with the song, singing along softly in Cas’ ear. Castiel couldn’t help the tiny sounds that escaped his lips as he ground up against Dean, soft murmurs of the other man’s name coming out along with the breathy moans.

_“Baby, baby, baby...You're my Angel, come and save me tonight...You're my Angel, come and make it alright…”_

“Dean,” Cas warned, gasping as Dean’s lips latched onto his neck. “Oh god...Dean, I--” Cas’ muscles began to tense, his hips stuttering out of time with the music as his orgasm grew closer.

“Let it go, Angel,” Dean cooed into Cas’ ear, tightening his grip on Cas’ hips. “I’m close too, baby. So close.”

As the song drew to a close, Cas cried out, cumming hard into his boxers, his entire body shuddering. Dean came with him, hips stuttering against Cas’ as he did so.

“Fuck, baby,” Dean whispered against Cas’ lips, collapsing onto the bed next to the other man. He smiled and tugged Cas to his side, letting out a breathless laugh as Cas cuddled up next to him.

“We should clean up,” Cas mumbled with a yawn, unable to help himself from closing his eyes. A Fleetwood Mac song began playing next and Cas couldn’t help but smile and think about how he could get used to this.

“I don’t think I can get up,” Dean said, sounding equally as tired. He just wrapped his arms more securely around Cas, peppering gentle kisses against the top of that gorgeous raven head as they fell asleep.

XXX

When Cas woke up the next morning, there was light streaming in through the window and rock music was still playing from the iPod dock. Dean was sound asleep, small snores escaping his parted lips as he breathed. Cas smiled and pressed a kiss to Dean’s cheek before slowly sliding out of the bed.

Cas assumed he could probably locate the bathroom despite the fact that he hadn’t really seen much of it the night before. He shuffled into the hallway, his hair sticking up in all directions and his boxers half stuck to his body with dried cum. Suddenly, Cas stopped dead in his tracks. There was a young blonde woman at the other end of the hall, her brows raised as she watched Cas.

“Jessica?” A male voice, seeming to come from the kitchen, called out for who Cas could only assume to be the woman standing in the hall. An incredibly tall man ambled around the corner, wrapping his arms around the blonde woman from behind and pressing kisses to her neck, seemingly unaware that Cas was there. “Jess, c’mon. I made breakfast.”

“We have a guest,” Jess whispered, turning in the man’s arms and nodding towards Cas. The man looked down the hall to where Cas was still standing stock still, his eyes wide. “Dean must’ve brought him back.”

The man grinned and began heading towards Cas, who was silently cursing himself for getting out of bed.

“Sam,” he introduced, sticking out his hand when he reached Cas, “Dean’s brother.”

“Oh…” Cas’ brows shot up as he grasped Sam’s hand; he didn’t know Dean had a brother. “Uh, I’m Cas.”

“Good to meet ya, Cas. That’s Jess, my girlfriend. We live here too...or rather, Dean lives with _us_.” Sam chuckled, a soft rumbling noise emanating from his smiling lips. “Guessing you’re headed to the bathroom,” Sam said teasingly, winking at Cas. “You were headed in the right direction...right down there.” He clapped Cas on the shoulder and gave him another smile before heading off to the kitchen with Jess.

“Why do you insist on being so nice to Dean’s guests?” Cas could hear Jess speaking to Sam as he pushed open the door to the bathroom. “I know you don’t want them here just as much as I don’t.”

Cas didn’t listen to the rest of the conversation and shut the door, feeling bad for eavesdropping. Was Dean bringing home random people a normal occurrence? He pushed all thoughts aside as he looked in the mirror, eyes widening at his appearance.

His hair was in complete disarray, sticking up at odd and sharp angles. There were dark hickies covering his neck and collarbone and light bruises on his hips from where Dean had been gripping. Cas smiled as he ran his fingers over the marks, memories of the previous night flooding his mind. _Fuck_ , it had truly been amazing.

Cas splashed some cold water on his face and rinsed out his mouth with the mouthwash on the counter, feeling exponentially more refreshed. He peeked his head out of the door before heading back to Dean’s bedroom.

When Cas came back in, Dean was awake, sitting up against the headboard and tapping away on his phone. He glanced up when Cas came in, sending the other man a small smile.

“Hey,” Cas whispered as he crawled back into bed, snuggling up against Dean’s side.

“Hi,” Dean said in return, his voice low and soft. He put down his phone and wrapped his arms around Cas, chuckling as the other man began tracing over the tattoos on his arms and chest.

“You got any tattoos, baby?” Dean asked, huffing out a soft laugh when Cas shook his head. “Ah, virgin skin. Sexy.”

“I met your brother and his girlfriend,” Cas said, looking up at Dean with wide, worried eyes. “She didn’t seem too happy to see that you’d brought someone home.”

“Yeah…” Dean trailed off and laughed a bit, shifting so that he was holding Cas a bit closer. “She doesn’t exactly like when I bring people home, since it happens relatively often.”

Cas looked up at Dean, his eyes wide. What had he done? He’d gone home with a complete manwhore is what he’d done. And now, after his heartbreak with Balthazar, he’d suffer another heartbreak because this amazingly gorgeous man was never going to call him again. Dean looked down at Cas, letting out a bark of laughter at Cas’ distraught face.

“Don’t worry, Angel. I think I’m gonna be hooked on you for a long time comin’.” Cas blushed profusely at that, burying his face in Dean’s neck, unable to resist grinning like an idiot. “Hey, why don’t we go make some breakfast?” Dean suggested, sliding out of bed and pulling Cas up with him. He began pulling out sweats and tees from his drawers, passing a pair of grey sweats and a Led Zeppelin tee to Cas.

Castiel put the clothes on, the sweats hanging low on his hips and the shirt slightly too big for him. When Dean turned around, clad in similar clothing, and his eyes landed on Cas, he let out a low whistle.

“Damn...you look _great_ in my clothes.” Cas laughed and ducked his head, running his hands through his mussed hair. Dean chuckled and placed his hand on the small of Cas’ back, leading him into the kitchen.

“Smells good, Jess,” Dean said cheerily as they entered, pressing a kiss to her cheek and clapping Sam on the shoulder. “‘Morning, Sammy.” The couple merely rolled their eyes at Dean before taking their plates and heading out to eat in the living room.

Dean and Cas ate in a comfortable silence, Cas getting up for seconds and Dean having seconds and thirds.

“I uhh...I should get going,” Cas said after another cup of coffee, smiling as Dean stepped up behind him, wrapping his arms around Cas’ slim waist. Cas let out a happy sigh and leaned back against Dean’s broad chest, tilting his head to the side as Dean began peppering kisses along Cas’ neck. “My siblings are probably wondering where I am and my phone is completely dead.”

Dean pulled his own phone from the pocket of his sweats, tapping away on it before placing it in front of Cas. Cas chuckled when he saw the new contact page open on the screen. He put in his number before turning in Dean’s arms to gently peck at the other man’s lips.

Once Cas gathered all of his things into a bag, he and Dean loitered a bit by the front door of the apartment.

“You need a ride home?” Dean asked, looking down at the gorgeous man before him.

“Nah,” Cas said with a shrug, glancing out the window. “It’s a nice day and I’m not too far.”

“Well...hey, I’m gonna be playing at the Roadhouse again tonight, if you’re free...maybe we could uhh…” Dean paused here and blushed a bit. “We could get dinner after my show.”

“I’d really like that,” Cas said softly. “I’ll text you.” With a quick peck on the lips, Cas was out the door and headed down the block, a huge smile plastered across his lips.

“Dean…” Dean turned around to see Jess standing behind him, hands on her hips and brows raised. “If you’re going to keep bringing random people home, you’ll have to move out.”

“He isn’t just some random guy!” Dean all but shouted, raising his arms up. “Jess, I--”

“ _No_ , Dean,” she said, effectively cutting him off and shutting him up. “I don’t want to hear it this time. Either clean up your act or move out. Sam and I love living with you, but you know how busy he is with law school and how busy I am with nursing school and I--”

“I've only known him for a few hours but I can tell that there's something special about him and I think I actually really like him but I don’t know what to do about it, god _dammit_!” Dean blurted, his expression completely panicked and alarmed. Jess stopped her rant and took in a deep breath, walking over to him and wrapping her arms around him.

“Oh, Dean,” she whispered, laughing softly and pulling away. “We’ll get this sorted out.”

XXX

As Cas let himself into the house, he couldn’t keep the smile off of his face. He’d met someone. He’d actually met someone that seemed nice. Of course, he had to get to know Dean a bit better, but that was what dinner was for, right? And Dean _had_ asked him out for dinner.

Cas let out a happy little hum, closing and locking the door behind him. As soon as he turned around, he found Gabriel and Anna standing right in front of him.

“Whoa, guys...hey,” he said, his heart racing a bit. “Scared the crap outta me. Sorry I didn’t text or anything...my phone died.” Cas paused, his brows furrowing as he looked at his siblings. They hadn’t yet said a word. Gabriel seemed to be both angry and sad and Anna just looked frightened. “What...what’s wrong? Is everyone okay? Who go--”

“Don’t worry, Cas, everyone is fine,” Gabe said immediately, reaching out to gently clap Cas on the shoulder. “There’s just...someone here to see you…”

Cas’ confusion deepened, his head tilting to the side. Who in the world was there to see him? As Gabriel and Anna parted, Cas could see into the living room. Michael and Luke were sitting in armchairs, each with angry, stony expressions. Cas took a few steps forwards, pausing when the guest came into view. His chest tightened and his throat closed, his entire body tensing.

“Cassie, darling, hope this isn’t a bad time…” As Balthazar stood and began striding towards him, Cas could do nothing else but stand there with wide, frightened blue eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used: Angel, Aerosmith
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CBTOGVb_cQg

**Author's Note:**

> Song used: Love Walked in, Thunder
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K6qNNtVNeYs


End file.
